1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to safety monitor management, and particularly to a system and method for sending a safety monitor report using a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
In our modern information-oriented society where communication systems are highly developed, compact-sized mobile phones are broadly utilized for communications between people in daily life. Mobile phones can be used to exchange information and communicate with each other almost anytime and anywhere. Currently, a mobile phone can determine a position of a user (e.g., an old person) using a global positioning system (GPS) unit. However, the current mobile phone cannot determine a safety status of the user.